


You'll be in my heart

by RoseRozu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: Sanzo is dying and decided to sing to Goku with his lullaby





	You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic so I'm really nervous about this and please note this songfic hasn't got a beta so please if you see grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know. I also do not own the song that is used it is owned by Phill Collins and Disney.

 A elderly man with blonde is hair is lying in bed bored out of his mind and is smoking peacefully until two men that look like in thier mid thirties, to late thirties enter the bedroom.

"Sanzo are you feeling better?" Asked Hakkai

"Not really Hakkai but where is the monkey." Answered Sanzo

"The chibi-saru* is picking you up flowers to make you feel better." Commented tGojyo

Suddenly a boy that looks like sixteen years old with waist length brown hair and large innocent golden eyes came into the bedroom with sunflowers and lavanders in his hands placed the flowers into the vase that was bedside the bed. The three men smiled as Goku used to this as a young child and before they stopped the lord Gyamouh.

"Goku thank you for the flowers thier beautiful". Praised Sanzo while coughing his lungs out, this caused his two elder companions to look down sadly while the youngest had tears running down his cheecks. Witnessing this the previous sanzo priest beckoned Goku with a pale clammy finger as Goku placed his head on his father figure lap Sanzo started to carress the silky locks and started to sing thier lullaby

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_ _I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_ _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_ _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_ _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_ _Don't you cry_ _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_ _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_ _No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

This caused Goku to give his watery smile and sang his verse of thier lullaby

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

Then both father and son started to sing together as one

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_ _Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_Always_

As Sanzo finished the lullaby he died with a smile on his face as he rerembered when he first met the stupid monkey until the very end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness this was hard for me to write.
> 
> Translation: chibi-saru. Little Monkey


End file.
